


Bring Snacks when You Visit a Vampire

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Armpit Kink, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Scent Kink, Sweat, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Riley's childhood friend has undergone some changes recently, and she isn't handling them very well.  Moving out on her own and dealing with school is hard enough, but it gets even worse when you add Vampirism to the mix.  Kayla isn't the best at showing affection or appreciation, but when Riley braves the cold to bring her a care package in the middle of a tough spot, she repays him in her own special way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Bring Snacks when You Visit a Vampire

Riley’s breath was visible in the light of the streetlamp as he walked up to the stoop of the apartment building, mentally kicking himself for not bringing a heavier jacket. Fumbling with the package in his arms, he reached out to buzz the intercom. Waiting was his least favorite part, and you could tell by the way he anxiously brushed a bang of long red hair out of his face. At least his pajama pants were nice and warm, he thought.

A voice from the intercom made him jump.

“Get up here,” a raspy girl’s voice echoed out, followed by the snap of a lock unlatching. Riley let out a nervous chuckle and opened the door, an immediate wave of warm relief passing over him as he entered the cramped, but heated, lobby. A low, rough buzzing droned from the washed-out lights overhead, joined by the rumbling of the heater over the mailbox on the wall. Riley mentally reminded himself to start bringing headphones to these trips, even if only for the few moments he was here on his way up the stairs.

The redhead knocked on the third story door and waited, shifting back and forth on lanky legs. His arms were throbbing; not that the package was heavy, but holding it for a ten-minute walk from the bus station wasn’t his idea of a good time. Finally, the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door brought a nervous grin to his face. He wasn’t expecting his friend to come out wearing just a pair of basketball shorts.

“Hey.”

The greeting was casual, if sleepy; the dark rings under Kayla’s eyes never really went away, but they were pretty noticeable tonight in the too-bright fluorescent lights of the hallway. Riley sucked in a breath and held it, his eyes only barely flickering down to her bare chest before they met her face again. It was an instantaneous moment, but he had accidentally committed every detail of her small, cute breasts to memory, including the little mole resting beneath the left’s pale pink nipple. 

“Good morning,” Riley breathed, despite the fact it was nearly midnight. He shuffled inside past his friend, who quickly closed the door behind him, and placed the package on the coffee table in front of the couch that was her bed. Glancing about the studio apartment, he could tell it had been a while since she cleaned.

“They didn’t have the mango pops so I got the strawberry sorbet,” he mentioned idly as his gaze fell onto the big blankets hung onto the curtain rods. They’d usually be down by now, which meant Kayla probably just woke up.

“Fuck, man,” the tomboy bemoaned as she barged up beside Riley. She grabbed a pocketknife on the table and flipped it open to cut the quick tape-job on the package, then tossed it onto the arm of the couch while she busily distributed the goods. Drinks, snacks, a bottle of all-purpose cleaning fluid, bottles of shampoo and conditioner, a razor, and a tube of toothpaste. Then, beneath it all and left quite purposefully in the box, a pile of homework notes to copy.

“Yeah, sorry,” Riley apologized as he picked up the box of sorbet and headed into the kitchen to pop it into the empty freezer. Anything to get his eyes away from Kayla’s chest, which was one of the many reasons his heart rate was so high at the moment. He wondered if she could tell, somehow. As he closed the freezer and turned, however, her chest was right in his face.

“Don’t apologize,” Kayla mumbled, “I like the strawberry ones too.”

Riley swallowed. His eyes lingered on the girl’s exposed breasts just a bit too long, appreciating their soft curves and the way their weight sat. They were on the smaller size and Kayla often chose to forgo a bra, so they sat slightly apart and hung as though just enough weight was keeping them down so as they wouldn’t float off. They complimented her lean chest well and, as though he couldn’t help it, Riley briefly appreciated her taut, toned stomach and the barest hint of abs that sat there. The barest wisps of blond hair were poking up out of the waistband of the shorts, and with a thick blush Riley slowly realized that he was seeing her pubes.

“Dude, you’re staring.”

Riley’s heart skipped a beat and he turned his head fully to the side, looking anywhere but at Kayla. He could feel himself pushing back up against the fridge.

“Geez, sorry!” he exhaled, “they’re just right- I mean you’re just really close-” 

The words sputtered out faster than he could filter them and quickly trailed off, leaving an awkward silence hanging in the kitchen. He could hear his own heartbeat thudding against his chest again, a surprisingly common happenstance when Kayla was involved.

“Oh, right,” the tomboy murmured, looking down at herself, “I honestly hadn’t thought about it. Sorry.”

“No it’s good- I mean fine,” Riley blurted out, “you probably just woke up, right?”

“Yeah, I probably stink too. I’ve been waiting to shower so I could get the stuff,” she said, gesturing towards the living room where the package sat. Riley felt a pang of guilt at his several-week-long absence from his friend’s apartment.

“Yeah I’m sorry, everything just got really busy. I meant to get by earlier, but-“

Riley felt something warm draw close and turned to see Kayla, glowering down at him, a good foot taller and silhouetted by the kitchen light.

“Don’t apologize. You’re doing all this stuff to help me, and I appreciate it. Got it?”

The redhead nodded, practically squeaking out a “yes”. Kayla stood there for a moment, then glanced down. Riley’s eyes followed hers, right to her bare chest. Then, as the tomboy looked back up, so did he, and their gazes met again. Kayla’s lips curled upward, baring her unreasonably sharp canines in an unreasonably hot grin.

“You like ‘em, huh?” she asked, although it was more rhetorical than anything. Riley glanced off to the side and shrugged a shoulder, nodding.

“Well I mean, yeah,” he admitted.

In less than a second his view was suddenly and completely overtaken with Kayla’s tits as the taller girl pulled his head into her chest. His nose filled with her scent as the girl’s skin brushed against his face, her bare breasts rubbing into his cheeks as his lips dragged against the solid muscle between. This was Riley’s first time seeing a girl up close like this, let alone touching one, and it happened to be his biggest crush on the planet.

“Oh fuck,” Riley gasped, his hands quickly taking over for his short-circuiting brain. They went around to Kayla’s butt and hip, each one grasping a tight hold on her body. The tomboy’s butt was still taut and lean, with just a little bit of lovely squish to it that his fingers could really enjoy, and the shorts did very little to impede him. Her hips, though not as muscular as they once were before she had to give up on daytime sports, were still firm enough to chisel.

“Nice, get it,” Kayla chuckled as she felt the boy’s hands, “I’ve said ‘thank you’ way too many times to you, so consider this- I don’t know, a reward or something? Whatever, just enjoy yourself.”

Riley nodded against her chest, his lips dragging against the soft pale skin. Without hesitation, he nuzzled his cheek against the small breast next to him, finding it pleasantly soft and squishy against his face. He eagerly, but softly, pushed his mouth up against the center and parted his lips, letting his tongue drag out against the pink nipple. His ears, beet-red by now, were treated to the sound of Kayla’s raspy, sleepy voice letting out a soft little moan. She was taken aback by his quick affections and, despite herself, leaned her head back and let a cute, girlish cry escape her lips. Then another, and another.

Riley exhaled hotly against the girl’s tits as he felt a hand suddenly brush against his crotch. Glancing up rather than down, he met Kayla’s eyes just in time to feel her fingers part and wrap around his cock, smirking as she did so, only a thin stretch of pajama pants between them. Without breaking eye contact, the redhead swirled his tongue around Kayla’s nipple and clamped his lips down around it, sucking lightly. Her taste, a strangely hard-to-place sensation of skin and sweat, filled his mouth.

“E-easy!” she laughed, but her body language was telling another story. The tomboy leaned forward and smushed her chest against Riley’s face until the back of his head was touching the freezer, and her hand sped up the rubbing against his crotch quite a bit. She tensed and arched her back, pushing her breast more fully against his mouth, a fact his lips appreciated very much thank you. Riley’s hands gripped down harder against her body as she pushed it against him, and he wondered if he needed to ask permission to go down her shorts.

Kayla did not ask permission. Riley suddenly felt the cool air of the room against his thighs as his friend tugged his pajama pants and boxers down in one go, letting his cock spring free of its cloth prison. The girl’s fingers quickly and desperately wrapped around it, stroking the shaft from tip to base as she pushed her chest against his face. The foreskin on Riley’s dick tugged and bunched up around the tip with every thrust of Kayla’s hand, a wonderful reverse grip that let her pinky slide along the sensitive spot beneath the cock’s head whether she knew it or not.

“Alright, eat up,” Kayla joked, although her voice trembled with a soft bliss as she spoke. Riley was pretty sure that was his new favorite sound; his friend’s voice, raspy and cute, quaking with the unmistakable hint of pleasure and embarrassment that he, too, was getting lost in. His hips couldn’t stop moving if he tried, gently bucking against her hand as hot bliss filled up his chest. Where the butterflies ended and the ecstasy began, he didn’t know.

“Sorry I stink,” the girl added, resting her chin on the boy’s head as she closed her eyes against the tingly sensations shooting through her sensitive chest. Riley’s lips parted just long enough for him to gasp out a short phrase.

“You smell great.”

Kayla giggled and reached up with her free hand, lifting her arm into the air above her head and leaning back to expose herself to Riley’s eyes.

“Oh, yeah?” she joked, “what, you like this?” She kept her arm above her head and leaned in, and to her surprise Riley detached his mouth from her chest.

“Yeah,” he admitted, his cheeks burning a bright red to match his hair. Kayla blinked, eyes wide, as though her brain was overclocking to process this new information. Suddenly, the anime she liked where the guy sniffed the girl’s clothing made more sense. Riley’s shaky moans brought her back to reality, and she realized she hadn’t stopped stroking his cock this whole time. Her eyes stopped to appreciate his cute face, blushing cheeks, and twitching member in her hand. A shiny glob of precum was steadily building against the tip of his cock, and within moments it spilled down across her hand where it slickened the member and the fingers grasping it.

Fuck he’s cute.

Kayla threw all inhibition out the window and pivoted on her heels, turning a bit more sidelong to her friend. She lifted her arm up and braced her elbow against the freezer next to his head, firmly planting her armpit against Riley’s face and practically pinning him against the fridge. To her surprise, a muffled gasp against her sensitive underarm sent a little shiver down her spine, followed by the hot, wet sensation of a tongue against her flesh. The tomboy bit her lip and leaned in a bit more, grinding her armpit against Riley’s face as she jerked him off even faster, grasping his cock more fully as she stroked.

The girl’s musk filled Riley’s nose as he huffed, the sharp taste of sweat joining her pheromones across his tongue as hot bliss rushed through his core. He could feel the pleasure building at the base of his cock, his balls twitching and aching as warm precum spilled down the shaft. Each drop slickened up Kayla’s hand and made it feel even better, like a feedback loop of pleasure, and he was at his limit. The only sounds in the kitchen were Riley’s quiet, desperate huffs and moans, and the lewd noise of an eager handjob.

Riley tried to bark out a warning, but his mouth was quite covered by the musky, sweat-slick skin of Kayla’s armpit. His hips began to jerk erratically, no longer following a rhythm but obeying the quick spasms of hot ecstasy that shot in seemingly random intervals through his cock until, finally, they reached the top. Warm, rhythmic bliss washed over the young man as he came, hot pleasure breaking through the tip of his member as shot after shot of cum splattered out against Kayla’s shorts, stomach, and the floor behind her. The tomboy laughed, warm and loud, as she felt the warm liquid spatter against her skin with such force. Riley could only suck in quick, deep breaths as the orgasm hit him like fireworks, each gasp inhaling more of his friend’s sweaty scent.

“Dude, how backed up were you?” she teased as her fingers continued to stroke, urging every last drop of Riley’s cum out until his dick was desperately twitching in her hand. She finally relented, pulling back to release her friend from his underarm prison, and letting his tool bounce free to slowly soften against his thigh. The girl lazily glanced down at herself, then reached over and pulled a paper towel off the roll to wipe her stomach clean. Riley’s eyes, when the haze of bliss finally cleared, lingered on the way that his cum made her hint of abs glisten before it was all gone.

“Aw it’s all over my shorts,” Kayla mused, tossing the spent paper towel aside and hooking her thumbs into her waistband. She glanced to Riley and, holding eye contact, casually removed the basketball shorts from her body, holding them at her hip as she stood front of him wearing only a pair of socks. The redhead’s eyes plastered themselves firmly onto the wispy blond bush above her barely hidden sex.

“I’m gonna throw these in the wash,” she said with a fanged grin, “along with yours.”

Riley looked down at his pajamas; they were spotless, somehow. He felt a warm shadow fall over him and looked up to see Kayla had gotten very, very close with a smirk that was showing her very, very sharp fangs.

“In fact, we should wash all your clothes. Just in case.”

Riley suddenly found himself wondering if humans could get vampires pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
